First Martian Revolution
The First Martian Revolution, or as the EDF have referred to it, the Ultor Uprising, is a conflict that occurred on Mars in 2075, where a strike action by miners develops into a fully fledged revolution against the oppressive Ultor Corporation. The miners form the Red Faction, a rag-tag militia organisation lead by the mysterious miner with the pseudonym 'Eos'. Their goal is to overthrow Ultor, but their soldiers are ill-equipped, untrained and badly-matched against the Ultor security forces in most engagements. Red Faction 1Red Faction: Guerrilla As if by sheer force of will, and through the efforts of exceptional individuals such as Parker and Hendrix, the tide slowly turns on Ultor. During the course of the fighting characters like Axel Capek, an insidious Ultor scientist, crawls out from the woodwork and poses a significant obstacle to the miner revolution. He makes use his power in the soulless corporation to experiment on miners and conduct research into "Nano Tech," creating beastly mutants and unleashing a plague upon the miners.Red Faction: Armageddon As the tide turns on Ultor they sought they aid of the Mercenary Regiment lead by Colonel Masako, but the miners hold out until the Earth Defence Force can come to their aid, overthrowing Ultor. History The First Martian Revolution is initiated by the Red Faction, which at the time is a clandestine organisation secretly building amongst the miners being exploited by the Ultor Corporation. Their leader and organiser is Eos and her most trusted Lieutenant is Orion. 'Opening Hostilities' The miners, weakened by forced labour, thinned by the plague and lacking military training, aren't much of a match for the security guards that opposes them. Ultor reinforcements quickly mobilised and are supported by Ultor's fearsome Armoured Personnel Carriers. Many die, but when the fighting first brakes out in M4, one captive miner distinguishes himself above all others; Parker fights his way single-handedly through Ultor Guards and, with the aid of Hendrix, a rebellious Ultor technician who has his own scores to settle, makes it past the Barracks to Miner Registration. An escaping detachment of Red Faction miners from M4 have hijacked an Ultor shuttle, but they don't get far before being incinerated by anti-air defense missiles. Another make-shift militia squad attempts to overrun a nearby Ultor Geothermal Power Plant, but again stood little chance against the superior might of their oppressors. Parker, having narrowly avoids being blown up, being the only other available asset in the area and fast proving his worth, is sent to finish their job. The sabotage is successful, and the future hero of the revolution escaped via the Submarine Bay. 'Operations Against Capek' It is at this point that the opening appeared to make a play for Ultor's Deputy Administrator. Eos contacts Parker and told him to meet Orion at the Ultor Administration. With instructions to infiltrate the facility, Parker successfully kidnaps Gryphon. Escaping an Ultor repair facility, hijacking an Aesir Gunship, and making it to the Ultor Main Trash Disposal Facility bought Gryphon into Red Faction custody. Orion reappeares to pick up the prisoner and escort him to a Red Faction base of operations. Interrogation of the Ultor executive gave leads on the disease which has been spreading through the miner populace. The head scientist of the Ultor Corporation, Doctor Axel Capek, is the apparent source of the disease. A follow-up mission against the Medical Laboratories fails when the quarry escapes, protecting himself with an experimental nanotechnology force field. Pursuit into the cave network after Capek proves difficult thanks to his security detail and the Mutant Plague, creatures he creates after the MASTers Expedition in 2067 CE. Finally tracked down to his lab, Parker and Eos herself co-operate to capture Capek and find a cure for the disease. They launch the Raid on Capek's Lab and, after his capture, Eos stays behind to interrogate him. 'Mercenary Reinforcements' The conflict intensifies when the tide begins to sway against the Ultor Corporation, and they deploy the ruthless Mercenary Regiment they have in reserve. Taking over the frontline and replacing the Ultor security forces, Masako's mercenaries are armed to the teeth with advanced weaponry. Forced into a hopeless defence, the miners formulated a new plan to send a distress message to the Earth Defence Force. Parker is entrusted with sending the signal from the Communications Facility guarded by Mercenaries and then sabotaging the missile launch facility in order to protect EDF dropships. One last hurdle to clear the way for EDF intervention is the orbital Laser Satellite installation above Mars. Parker made it to a resupply shuttle and destroys the space station. Meanwhile down below battle raged between miner militia and the guards and mercenaries of Ultor. Parker rejoins the fight, but gets taken prisoner by the Mercenary Regiment. A Red Faction force rescues him, and he goes to kill Masako and disarm the bomb she set to wipe Tharsis off the face of Mars. 'Arrival of the Earth Defence Force' When the EDF arrive, they route all remaining mercenaries and guards Any hostile who fought back is overwhelmed by the skill, numbers and firepower of the EDF. Although it is not bloodless on the EDF side, the EDF War Memorial in Eos testament to this, their victory is crushing. Mars is freed and the First Martian Revolution is over. Aftermath The arrival of the Earth Defence Force on Mars, the victory of the Red Faction and the First Martian Revolution on whole, forever changed the future and destiny of the red planet.Red Faction: Guerrilla 'A Fire on Mars' (Comic) It ushers in a new government on Mars, the Martian Council, who are beholden to their homeworld and will last for half-a-century of peace, initially at least. It will change the very face of Mars, with the EDF's terraforming initiative and result in the sectors of Tharsis being what they were - Tharsis dotted with tributes and monuments to their saviour, from the Harrington Memorial Bridge in the distant Badlands to the EDF War Memorial in northern Eos. It also changes the people of Mars. It forces the Ultor scientists to leave civilised society and form the Marauders to safeguard their research and their freedom. References Category:Battles/Engagements Category:Wars involving the EDF Category:Wars involving the Red Faction Category:Wars involving the Ultor Corporation Category:Battles in the First Martian Revolution